


先知的囚牢

by chicy_lee



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicy_lee/pseuds/chicy_lee
Summary: 接单文，有强迫&囚禁情节。
Relationships: 基尔加丹/维伦
Kudos: 1





	先知的囚牢

1  
基尔加丹踏入虚空牢笼。

他年老的宿敌与旧友，伟大的先知维伦，正蜷缩在角落里，悄无声息。

艾瑞达皮肤里的蓝色随着漫长的岁月褪去，他月白的手臂消瘦地包裹在长袍下，曾经干净整洁地编成辫子的雪白长发，如今与他的长胡须纠在一起，披在他身上，像一床脏乱的薄被。他的角和偶蹄都是黯淡的颜色，长尾垂在地上，像条死物。

基尔加丹饶有兴味地观察着维伦这前所未见的模样，快活的热流从身体深处涌上来。那说不上是什么正面的情绪，但自从他转化成曼阿瑞以来，就少有这般体验了，倒是很新鲜。他叛逃的老友终于向他屈服的满足感充满了他，他甚至不由自主地甩了甩尾巴，显露出少许洋洋得意的稚气。

阿基什的死亡在他的思想中闪烁了一瞬，又很快被他抛在脑后。

他只想着维伦。

先知暴露在他灼热的视线下，仍然无知无觉。基尔加丹再次仔细打量他。维伦比数千年前衰老，深邃的纹路刻在那双紧闭的眼睛四周，从前的基尔加丹因被深藏其中的睿智隔开而愤怒不已，此时，那些沟壑盛满了痛苦和疲惫——这情绪正是他熟悉的，也让他感到维伦与他的距离不再那样遥远。

来吧，我的兄弟，我的宿敌，整个世界唯一能与我分庭抗礼的智者。基尔加丹蛊惑地低语，用灵魂力量轻柔地震荡着维伦沉入深处的意识。那一团沉睡的灵魂之火黯淡地闪烁，试图抵抗，却力不从心地被迫上浮。

维伦睁开双眼，如他的灵魂一般黯淡无光。他望了望基尔加丹，轻轻叹气，然后垂下头颅。

基尔加丹被他的视而不见激怒，他大步上前，强迫先知与他的视线相对，狂热的绿追逐着褪色的蓝，蓝色冷漠地节节败退，直至退无可退时，维伦便闭上双眼。

基尔加丹的愤怒更盛，可此时，他的狡猾冰冷地缠绕住他的思绪，不让他被暴怒任意驱使。他的理智飞快地回来了，顺便给他的头脑做了个彻底降温。

他轻蔑地扬起嘴角。

“维伦，我的……朋友。”他几乎是戏谑地吐出那个称呼。维伦自然毫无反应，但基尔加丹胜券在握。他用手指摩挲着先知的下颌，随后又顺着纯白的胡须下滑，亲昵地理顺一个结，然后是再一个：“我猜测你是为拉基什而痛心至此。”

维伦的嘴角轻微地下坠。

基尔加丹的脸上挂着虚伪的温柔笑意，他伪装起来得心应手。可维伦从不用双眼认知一切，他听到基尔加丹低沉的声音，哪怕那包裹着和善的伪装，他也能轻易感受到其下满得几乎要溢出来的自得。他不在意，也不愿听基尔加丹说的任何话，他的希望之火已经熄灭，而他的立场从未动摇——

“……大可不必，重塑拉基什的肉体，于萨格拉斯而言，只是举手之劳。燃烧军团无穷无尽，恶魔永生不死，我们的老朋友阿克蒙德不正是如此？”

“……什么？”维伦睁开眼，尽管依然冷漠，基尔加丹却没有忽略他眼瞳深处摇曳的星火。

心仪的鱼儿咬饵的愉悦像一颗被咬碎的夹心糖果，甜美的流质滴落在他心口，香甜弥漫。基尔加丹按捺住骤然激烈的心跳，毕竟老练的钓手可不会在鱼儿还未完全咬紧钩子的时候就放松警惕，对于乐极生悲的滑稽剧，伟大的基尔加丹只想当观众。他的手指在逐渐变得柔顺的白色胡须间停顿稍许，直到维纶早已皱纹密布的眼角轻微地眯起，露出无论按捺得再好也会被他捕捉到的不耐烦时的惯性神情，猩红的恶魔才得逞似的重复：“恶魔永生不死，拉基什也是。”

先知的视线扫过恶魔早就模样大变的脸，还依稀留存少许旧日轮廓的五官透出一股邪恶的生机。比起基尔加丹，他可要老多了，以千年为单位的漫长寿命中，他早被火与血磨平，再无棱角，这位……啊，老友，脾气倒是活回去了些。

他确实在意拉基什，但恶魔无法被杀死一事带给他的忧虑倒比拉基什能够复活所带来的欣喜要多得多。燃烧军团源源不断、无法阻挡，这攸关所有种族的威胁几乎要让他皱起眉头了，但漫长的生命带给他的平静安抚住那动作。先知微微颌首，便闭上眼，再无表示。

基尔加丹并不着急。在这里，他和维纶还有许多、许多的时间。

2  
维伦已经无数次地尝试感应未来的走向，但始终只有细小的片段。先知之能或许被这牢笼断绝了，维伦分辨不出编织这牢笼的能量，它庞杂、古怪、善恶难辨，但绝说不上纯然的邪恶。维伦也曾怀疑这是经过伪装的邪能，又或是基尔加丹新的把戏，残留的预感却告诉他并非如此。

维伦向来充满求知欲。他不得不承认，在明白了拉基什的处境之后，他的心的确不再如一滩死水，对于之前的他而言，关注自己的处境都算是多余的闲心，此时却不同了。他如往日一般好好地照料起自己，褪下脏污的衣物，理顺纯白的头发和胡须，从前的求知欲也一并回归。他对着牢笼四壁做了许多尝试——它却显得越发浩渺。

维伦隐约感觉到这痕迹的古老，他常常对它冥想，打发不知日月的时光。

基尔加丹怒气冲冲地闯进来时，撞见的正是这幅场面。维伦背对着他，银白的长发几乎完全遮盖住他的背部，说不上健壮但十分挺拔的身体没再覆盖于宽大的衣袍下，而是露出颜色淡得近乎于白的皮肤。他的肌肉只是略显薄弱——相较于年轻的艾瑞达人而言——但仍然紧实地保护着他的骨骼与软组织。

毫不设防的维伦，比欺骗和杀戮更加轻易地激起了他的劫掠欲。

维伦被猝不及防的一股大力捏住脖颈，从深层的冥想中脱离。基尔加丹暴怒到有些扭曲的脸贴得太近，让他看不清楚，同时缺氧的晕眩与疼痛也开始困扰他。现实世界开始离他远去，海妖鸣叫般的声音充斥着他的耳膜，热与冷的边界也变得模糊，他感觉自己进入了晦暗的幻觉世界里，像极其困倦时的柔软床铺。他几乎就要睡去了……但冰冷的空气再一次涌入他的呼吸，刺痛将那舒适的睡意驱散。

他开始咳嗽，咳得想要弯曲身子，但被基尔加丹强迫着直立。理智也跟着生命一同回到他的身体，他倒并不害怕死亡，但基尔加丹为什么想要杀了他，又松开手？这又古怪，又反复无常，总该有个理由吧？

他抬起头想要找寻答案，基尔加丹却看也不看他一眼，径直咬上他下巴上的触须。

维伦惊讶得倒吸了一口气。基尔加丹将全部的重量压在他身上，这让他根本无法动弹，咽喉仍火辣辣的，如果尝试着发出声音，就会引发剧烈的咳嗽。基尔加丹早已禁锢住他的双手，封死维伦所有的挣扎，他尖锐的犬齿刺入敏锐的触须皮下，带来难以忍受的疼痛，维伦不适地皱起眉，忍耐着不发出声响，心中却装满了疑惑。

正在他默默忍受之时，基尔加丹的手掌放开了他的手腕，落在他赤裸的胸膛之上。恶魔粗粝的掌心贪婪地蹭过先知常年隐藏在柔软衣袍下的皮肤，疼痛里混着陌生的麻痒，维伦的意识再次空白了一瞬，终于明白自己的处境。

“你疯了……”先知发出嘶哑地叹息。

恶魔松开嘴，轻蔑地哼笑着，舔了舔自己留下的牙印：“我早就疯了，维伦。”

从前基尔加丹是他的好友与同僚，但并非仅仅如此。一对足够优秀的搭档之间自然而然产生的互相欣赏，在漫长的相处中逐渐变质成禁忌的情愫，曾今的他们心知肚明，但被众人注视的领袖，自然也有着高于他人的道德基准，他们不约而同地压抑着，直到分道扬镳之时都不曾戳破。

或许基尔加丹正是由于这份压抑，才会轻信萨格拉斯，若能获得近乎于神的力量，他们之间隐秘的小问题或许就能迎刃而解。

基尔加丹内心的黑暗火种正是因他而种下，维伦面对这样的结论，只觉得一阵阵无力感汹涌地将他淹没。

发乎情止乎礼，维伦或许还能做到，但早已被邪能侵染基尔加丹，却不再会为他而克制自己了。意识到这一点的维伦也明白二人之间体能的差距，在这封闭了他一切能力的牢笼中，他所能做的大约只有屈服而已。

他闭上眼，默默承受着恶魔在他身上越发放肆的动作，禁欲多年且年老的肉体早已迟钝到凋朽，难以被勾起情欲。基尔加丹似乎不甚满意，刻意蹂躏着他胸前柔软的尖端，可无论如何，维伦能感受到的仍然几乎全是痛楚。这境况倒让维伦松了口气，若是他真在早已是敌人的基尔加丹身下与他共赴巫山之巅，且不论他是否能在良心上对得住于战争中死去的人，就是一人独处，他也不知该将这张老脸搁在哪儿好。

“维伦，看着我。”基尔加丹的长尾悄无声息地环住他的腰，尾尖正向他唯一的蔽体之物内色情地戳刺，却又诚挚地握住他的肩膀，要与他对视。维伦自然顺着他的要求抬起头，并不认为这有什么威胁。

年老的先知认定自己早已心如磐石，无论恶魔做出怎样的尝试，都不可能打动他。他对上那双黄绿色的眼睛，竟然从中透露出些许澄明的蓝色才该有的深情，从前他们共事时基尔加丹常用那样的目光注视他，那是最隐晦珍贵的温柔，如今回忆起过去，已经是恍如隔世的梦境。

那时基尔加丹有时会到神殿来寻他，他们屏退众人，在偏殿中交流最近修炼的心得，谈论艾瑞达近来发生的琐事，或者共同阅读书籍，甚至只是坐在一起安静的各自工作。他们常常难以遏制靠近对方的愿望，手指交缠相互亲吻，甚至有时略微过界，气喘吁吁地停下动作整理凌乱的衣衫，然后相视一笑。那时基尔加丹是那么博学而敏锐，渊博得令他着迷，他的怀抱又是那么温暖有力，包容着他，给他依靠。

先知年轻时也有着先知特有的敏感和情绪化，预知未来就像幻想，那许多的未来重叠在一起，自然也给他的精神带来庞大的压力。他有时分不清楚自己所处的时间，从而陷入神经质的恍惚中，每一次将他安抚的人都是基尔加丹。

他甚至有时觉得，没有基尔加丹，就不会有先知维伦。要不是之后基尔加丹将他遗弃，他也不会——

维伦冷淡地开口，声音嘶哑，但依旧充满久居上位的压迫感：“从我的脑子里滚出去。”

那黄绿眼睛的恶魔似是诧异实则戏谑地挑眉，手掌在他腰侧流连反复，有些痒，从前维伦是怕痒的，此时却顾不得皮肉上的狎玩，神情如同冰封般冷漠。恶魔装作无辜地微笑，映在维伦眼中却邪气盎然，他亲昵地凑近先知耳畔，一面啃咬他耳尖，一面柔声道：“我倒很是羡慕从前的那个懦夫呐。”

“维伦，如果我没有接受萨格拉斯的馈赠，也许我们俩真的会像小孩子似的对性避而不谈，直到世界毁灭或者你我死亡的那天？那可真是……太可笑了。”放在他腰间的手贴着皮肤缓慢地下滑，那是基尔加丹的享受，也是对维伦的折磨，在握住维伦的臀肉时，基尔加丹感觉到他的肉体惊惧一般瑟缩了一下，“想到我可以不再顾忌任何事情，尽情地插入你，把你干到双目失神、四肢瘫软，甚至连尾巴尖都缠着我不放……啊，我就对过去的我所做的决定充满了感激。”

充满存在感的鼓胀抵住维伦的小腹，基尔加丹正将他身上最后的布料撕碎，将先知全部的肉体暴露在空气中。赤裸的先知依然风平浪静地凝视着他，胯下的欲望也如一滩死水。

“你不是他。”维伦说。

基尔加丹的动作骤然停顿，仿佛时间静止。他的眼里烧起一圈红色的暗火，凶悍的神色仿佛下一秒就要将维伦拆吃入腹。

“你自找的。”这便是基尔加丹给他的回应。

3  
已经不记得是第几次了，维伦的身体仍被强迫着打开，他只感到麻木。粗暴的进入与冲撞使他感到羞耻，但只是一点点，他始终不感到有什么快感，于是他可以对自己说，这是一场彻头彻尾的强奸，是来自敌人的凌辱。正因如此，他可以丝毫不把这件事放在心上。

基尔加丹的愤怒仿佛无穷无尽，维伦摇晃的视线中，那抹猩红仍旧存在着。维伦没法去想，他太累了，只想要昏睡过去，但基尔加丹始终不放过他。在他体内进出的肉刃总把他从沉睡的边缘拉回来，他皱着眉压住打呵欠的欲望，以避免基尔加丹受到刺激，又想出什么新主意折腾他。

基尔加丹自然也知道，维伦根本不享受这场“性爱”。他没有高潮，甚至不曾硬过，淡蓝的血液从交合处断断续续地溢出，他也没有丝毫反应。

但是他停不下来。恶魔的欲望比什么都强烈，占有维伦早已成为他的执念，哪怕只是强奸一般地占有他的肉体，也带给基尔加丹无上的快感。基尔加丹凝视维伦淡漠的脸，困倦已然写在他眉目间，他注意着维伦每一次将要陷入沉睡，或者是昏迷时，便粗暴地将他弄醒。

基尔加丹变态似的想要维伦记住和他做爱的一切，绝不可以断档，何况他还没有满足，维伦又凭什么休息？是维伦背叛他在先，在那之后他又找了维伦那么久，维伦始终躲着他，维伦的眼里能容进全世界的人，但从不再有他基尔加丹，这是维伦欠他的，他要他尽数归还！

他嫉妒维伦的妻子，于是他夺走他们的独子，把他自己的血液喂给拉基什，于是这孩子的血液被彻底清洗了——基尔加丹认为，他仍保有维伦的基因，并且全身都流淌着他的血液。

他宠爱拉基什，用心培养他——在一段十分漫长的时间里，他选择忘却了一些东西，沉浸在这是他与维伦的孩子的幻想之中。一个维伦为他生下的孩子。多么喜悦！

“维伦，”他一边凶狠地插进最深处，带着喘息，嗓音由于性兴奋而变得更磁性，五官间充满欲色，“再为我生个孩子吧。”

维伦只是困倦地看了他一眼。

“再为我生个孩子吧，”基尔加丹不依不饶，贴近维伦耳侧再次呢喃。维伦尖尖的耳朵突然颤动了一下——那上面满是基尔加丹留下的齿痕——显示出这句话引起了他的注意。

“什么叫……‘再’？”维伦强打起精神，抛出近乎刻薄的轻蔑问句。即便他的大脑已经被搅成一团浆糊，他也可以肯定地说，自己从未与基尔加丹有过逾距的行为，而且无论是艾瑞达人还是德莱尼人，能够怀孕生子的都是女性。可确信这一切也不妨碍他对基尔加丹的言论产生糟糕的感觉。

基尔加丹抱紧他，再次将脸埋进他的须发之中，只是低声地咕哝着，撒娇一般的语气却让维伦如坠冰窖。

“给拉基什生个弟弟或者妹妹吧，维伦。”

维伦沉默了一下，便一蹄子狠狠踹开像是一味沉浸在幻想中的基尔加丹。那仍然胀大的性器从他体内脱出，其上沾染着混杂了蓝与绿的淫秽液体，维伦看也不看他一眼，扶着墙壁试图站起身子。但那一踹用上了他仅剩的力气，连体内的伤口都被再度扯动，细小而尖锐地疼痛着，他的动作要比一切正常时慢得太多，好在基尔加丹像是没反应过来一样，并未再次靠近他。

他走到角落，披上早已脏污的长袍，连再施舍基尔加丹一个眼神都吝啬：“你走。”

他的身后传来窸窸窣窣地穿衣声，然后是恶魔离去的脚步。他甚至没有力气去思考为什么基尔加丹会如此配合地不再纠缠他，明明欲望还没有褪去；他脑海中与睡意抗争的满是妻子年轻的容颜，她已经惨遭屠戮，而他竟然如此无能，任由她的儿子认贼作父，甚至如今，他也被基尔加丹囚禁，像个性奴一般随意使用——

在他衰老的眼眶中，久未品尝的酸涩泪水汹涌而至。

4  
维伦消沉了很长的一段时间，基尔加丹来时，曾尝试过许多办法也不曾唤回维伦游荡在外的神智，后来他便也不再尝试了。基尔加丹懒得去寻根究底，他知道维伦在意的不过是一些无趣的教条，好在维伦在不理会他的同时也并不拒绝他的碰触，任由他换衣喂食，只不过眼神始终空洞。

他对这具仿佛不存在灵魂的躯壳并不能产生性欲，因此也就耐着性子等待。他可不认为维伦会永远这样，尤其是拉基什的复活事宜已经准备就绪。

可恶的萨格拉斯，非要他完成任务才肯复活拉基什，天知道他有多想回到维伦身边，但又不得不耐着性子欺骗那些愚蠢又无趣的弱小生物！好在已经完成了……若下次萨格拉斯再来扰他，他是说什么都不会答应的！阿克蒙德分明对那家伙忠心耿耿得很，怎么偏不找他！

他一面仔细地擦洗着维伦的身体，一面愉快地思考该怎么和拉基什讲述关于维伦的事情——他可不认为一个什么都不知道的拉基什能让维伦感到开心，而他认为最好的版本自然也会引发维伦的愤怒——他让拉基什与维伦见面，可不是为了惹恼他的。

或许有选择地讲述，与适当的误导，就是一个不错的办法？欺诈者为自己绝妙的主意而微笑。

这一天很快来了。

基尔加丹在带着复活的拉基什看望维伦之前，特意为维伦盛装。先知向来讲究，想必他希望初次与拉基什见面时能尽可能的体面，尽管基尔加丹知道，拉基什绝不会在意这个。拉基什在暴力美学中生长，他的字典里有战争、杀戮、服从，而关于美，他一无所知。

拉基什初次听说维伦确实是他亲生父亲时的反应全在基尔加丹意料之中。那孩子直白地跳起来，大声嚷嚷：“什么，那个虚伪的白胡子圣光老头？我不——”基尔加丹可不乐意从别人嘴里听见这侮辱般的称呼，挥手打断他：“闭嘴。我希望你能稍微长点脑子拉基什，好好思考我向你引见他的意图是什么？真奇怪，你没能继承你父亲的理智，也没在之后学会我的诡诈，啊，完美闪避作用于脑子的基因，倒也是十分稀罕的事情。”

体格高大的恶魔肉眼可见地不自在起来，讷讷无言。基尔加丹没再为难他，轻描淡写地继续说下去：“我只是带你去看望他，希望在这短暂的会面中你能好好控制住你的脑子和嘴，保持尊重。如果你对此有什么问题，现在问我，如果他问你什么问题，就回答他。明白了吗？”

拉基什点头，又停顿了好一会。最终他出人意料地说：“我没有什么问题。”

基尔加丹便带他前往虚空牢笼。

除了这古怪的牢笼已经十分古老，基尔加丹依然对它一无所知。他没有询问萨格拉斯，以黑暗泰坦的狡猾自然会意识到他在这里藏着什么，比起独自控制维伦，了解这牢笼的的真面目不过是微不足道的事情，何况他也从不觉得它有什么威胁。

拉基什跟随基尔加丹走进那方神秘的空间，始终沉默不语。先知坐在正中央——显然是基尔加丹多管闲事的手笔——一动不动，须发整洁地编成辫子，白袍覆盖在他身上，双目紧闭，毫无知觉。拉基什疑惑地看着他，即使他在之前都没有好好注意过维伦，也能发现这先知明显的消瘦。失去了战场激烈血腥的对垒气氛，拉基什对沦为阶下囚的先知并不存在实质上的情绪，他甚至仍然不认为自己和先知有任何联系，所有的一切不过是服从命令。

他认定的父亲只有基尔加丹一人。

他看着基尔加丹走到维伦身边，俯下高贵的身体，在先知耳边轻声说话。维伦并没有睁开眼睛，仍然毫无清醒的意向，基尔加丹只好抬眼望着拉基什：“你来，喊他父亲。”拉基什的嘴唇犹豫地蠕动着，迟钝的指挥官难得对两人亲昵的姿态若有所觉，基尔加丹眼中是平静的渴求与隐约的疯狂，对拉基什而言并非完全难以理解。

或许……他只是有两个父亲而已？拉基什迷惑地歪了歪头，小声喊：“父亲……？”

基尔加丹感受到维伦灵魂的轻微颤动。久未清醒的先知缓慢睁开眼，黯淡的蓝色火焰在他的瞳孔深处微微跳动。

5  
再次出乎基尔加丹的预料，维伦什么都没有问。他只是安静地观察拉基什，似乎这样就能完全了解他过去的生活一样，拉基什被那眼神看得有些焦躁。他的偶蹄在地面上不安地挪动，肌肉虬结的手臂也在紧张的收缩，基尔加丹自然不会遗漏他的这些小动作，他凑在维伦耳边又说了几句话。

先知露出惊讶而恼怒的神情，将视线从拉基什身上移开，转向邪恶微笑的恶魔。基尔加丹毫不在意地挥手：“既然维伦没有问题想问，那么你走吧。想必你麾下的部队也堆积了许多需要你处理的事情。”拉基什松了口气，正弯腰行礼，维伦虚弱的声音叫住他：“拉基什。”

两个恶魔一并望着他，只见他干咳了两声，接着平和地说：“保重。”

拉基什的身体僵硬了一瞬，然后转身出去了。

牢笼中再一次只剩下基尔加丹和维伦，先知眼看那陌生的长大了的身影远去，才缓慢地重新把视线落在基尔加丹身上。他打量着他多年以来的宿敌、长久以前的恋人与同伴，叹息一声，一颗颗地解开自己的衣扣。由于体重的快速流失，曾经只是文弱的身体上有了松弛的皮肤，但没能阻碍基尔加丹对维伦的性欲。他贴着维伦的耳朵吹气：“你真是太纵容拉基什了。”

“……我纵容的分明是你。”维伦黯淡的蓝色眼睛飞快地扫过基尔加丹的脸，露出几分无奈。

基尔加丹惊愕，继而狂喜地握住突然坦诚的先知的肩膀，燃烧着的亮绿与即将熄灭般的灰蓝对视，其中都是太久不曾有过的坦然。基尔加丹想要询问，但维伦凝视他的眼睛又让他觉得，任何问题在此时都是多余的，他放弃说话，只用他的嘴去吻维伦的嘴。

维伦变得瘦弱的手臂顺从地环上基尔加丹的脖颈。他任由基尔加丹将他身上的衣袍褪去，抚摸他的身体。之前失去的性的感觉似乎都随着他对基尔加丹的敞开而释放，粗糙的指腹揉搓他胸口的肉粒便能激起他肉体的涟漪，他尽力压抑着逐渐变得急促的呼吸，身体上的颤抖却瞒不过坏心眼的恶魔。恶魔埋进他胸口，将挺立的部分卷进嘴里啃咬吮吸，逼得维伦几乎要叫出声，眼圈湿润而微微泛红。

更多对基尔加丹而言新奇的状况在维伦身上表现：他的下体开始发硬，但因为年龄的缘故，显得慢而且软弱；一向偏凉的皮肤变得温暖，在他吮吸之后留下漂亮的痕迹；他主动拥抱他，不再有推拒或是敌对，除了少许由于羞耻引发的微弱反抗，他配合他的一切行为。

古怪，太古怪了，但他不愿意去想。他湿润着维伦的入口，它并不像年轻人那样紧绷，但是仍然温暖，维伦的一只偶蹄搭在他肩头，另一条腿曲起，完全地向他打开，而由于这羞耻的动作，维伦正捂着自己的脸。

“看着我……”基尔加丹满足地喟叹着，抽出手指。维伦轻轻吸气，移开挡在双眼上的手掌，湿润的眼睛与基尔加丹的对上。尽管其中的情绪还有些复杂，但他绝对是诚恳的，这让基尔加丹胸口燃烧着的那一团烈火骤然变得更加狂热，他慢慢地将自己顶入维伦的身体，完全得偿所愿的感觉太好，他几乎要控制不住自己，但又不愿弄痛维伦一分一毫。

维伦轻轻地“啊”了一声，便不再发出声音。即使他已经放开了一切，将凡尘俗世的禁锢从自己身上完全抛开，自我克制却是写进他身体的本能，尽管快感一波波冲刷着他，他也只是急促地呼吸，脸颊发烫。

他看着眼前这个恶魔，他们的一生都缠绕在一起，无法分解，无论是禁忌的爱情、邪恶的背叛、欺骗或者永不停歇的追杀，都随着死亡而不再成为他们之间的阻碍，世界的兴亡已经不再同他们有关系，他不再是圣光先知，他也不再是恶魔领主，一切头衔都已烟消云散。

基尔加丹的眼睛充满情欲地凝视他，热烈，但又有些柔软的情绪暗藏其中，有些像他们都还年轻时的模样。他仿佛永无休止地不断撞进他的身体，逼着他的心也无处可逃。

这终于了结了的一生……最终还是与他死在一起。或许天命也不让维伦与基尔加丹分开，维伦模糊地想着，伸出手抚摸基尔加丹的脸颊。

6  
基尔加丹消失了很久，就连萨格拉斯也找不到他。萨格拉斯不得不把重要的事情交给阿克蒙德，另一些则由拉基什接手。

拉基什仍对自己那个古怪的梦耿耿于怀。且不说恶魔都不做梦，这个梦还是在基尔加丹失踪之后才发生的，他不认为那是巧合。他在扭曲虚空中寻找那个梦发生的地方，找了很久，才发现那里已经变成一片湮灭的空洞。

他站在那里，想了很久。

他的直觉告诉他，基尔加丹不会再回来了。

那个先知也是。


End file.
